This invention relates to a new type of article having a decorative design and the method of its production. The design is produced by the use of a special screen printing process on a suitable substrate in which ultraviolet ("UV") ink is applied to the substrate while leaving large portions of the substrate blank. The method provides a three dimensional effect to the image printed on the substrate.
It was known previously in the printing art that UV inks could be used in off-set printing to produce an image on a substrate from photographs. However, this type of process prints the image over the entire surface of the substrate. Additionally, photographs could not readily be used in screen printing because most of the clarity of the original photograph would be lost as the substrate moved through four different screen printers for the printing of each of the four colors necessary to make a full color image. Moreover, if, during the printing process, the colors of a photograph are separated into the four primary colors of printing without any additional steps, stencils will be made so that the entire surface of the substrate would be covered by the image rendering a flat, two-dimensional appearance to the product.